


Camera

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Call, camboy patrick, hitachi wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he rolls his eyes and goes to click out of the tab, a thumbnail catches his eye. It's not of a naked body or something being pushed into an orifice, it's of watery blue green eyes and pale skin, plump lips. Pete stops. He clicks on the thumbnail and is brought to a live video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this multichaptered sin. minimal plot to come, possibly? why am I like this

Saturday nights aren't supposed to be boring and lonely. They're supposed to be filled with fun and excitement, supposed to be the day Pete has the world to himself without the worry of work.

But tonight is boring. Pete has no plans, his girlfriend broke up with him last week, and he wants to have sex with a stranger, but he can't bring himself to leave the house. As much as he'd like to hook up, that would require getting dressed and looking nice.

Instead, Pete grabs his laptop to fiddle around on it. He's browsing some site when an ad for a cam site pops up. Stupidly, he accidentally clicks it instead of closing out of it, and he's lead to a site with thumbnails of naked women and men alike.

Just as he rolls his eyes and goes to click out of the tab, a thumbnail catches his eye. It's not of a naked body or something being pushed into an orifice, it's of watery blue green eyes and pale skin, plump lips. Pete stops. He clicks on the thumbnail and is brought to a live video.

It's a boy, no older than twenty, smiling at the camera and chatting away. Pete can see toys lined up on the bed beside him, and lube. There's a donation button on one side and a chat on the other -- it's clear the boy is popular and well-liked. 

He's beautiful, Pete notes. Pale and thick, messy golden hair falling into his eyes. He's quite possibly the most attractive person Pete's ever seen. The boy keeps on chatting, answering questions that he's being asked in the chat before he announces that he'll begin in a moment.

Pete hesitates and moves to click out of the tab, feeling dirty about watching this boy fuck himself with the assortment of toys he has. But then he catches him smiling, and he can't, he's too enchanted by the smile that the boy is giving the camera.

The boy stays true to his word and begins a moment later, looking away from the camera to undress himself. It's clear he knows what he's doing, he bites his lip and gives the camera a wide-eyes look, playing up the baby face he has. Pete watches the chat flood with appreciative words, and he can't help but feel odd about all this.

Pete catches a common name amongst many requests filling the chat. Patrick appears to be the boys name, and the chat asks him for different things, many of them coaxing Patrick into taking his clothes off. Pete bites his lip and sends out a quick few words of his own.

Patrick smiles at the camera and dutifully undresses himself, albeit slowly, and Pete begins to grow impatient as Patrick works on his jeans. "Gotta surprise, tonight." Patrick says softly, flicking the button of his jeans open. Pete's so entranced by his pale skin and the way he bites his lip, it's ridiculous. 

The surprise turns out to be a pair of black lacy panties, a stark contrast against his white skin. Patrick giggles and Pete feels a hot shock of arousal flood him. From the moment he clicked on the video he knew the boy was attractive, but now he can really see the appeal.

Many comments call for Patrick to take off the panties, and many call Patrick "baby boy." It's a nickname, or maybe the stage name he uses, Pete guesses, taking note of the video name. Patrick flushes red at the praise the comments give him, and pulls out his dick, pushing the panties down slightly. It's small, much smaller than Pete's own, and a pretty pink. 

Pete blinks in surprise when he notices that Patrick's hard. He would have guessed that he would have been soft, that he wasn't actually getting off on this, but Pete's proven otherwise. Patrick strokes himself softly and moans lightly before stopping, and biting his lip. 

"Okay, daddy534." Patrick breathes, and Pete sees his toes curl. "I'll be good." Pete bites his own lip this time and sets the laptop aside, hurrying to unbuckle his jeans and push them and his boxers down swiftly. He's half hard with interest he watches Patrick with earnest now. 

Now that he knows the comments actually tell Patrick what to do, he wants to write out his own requests, but he abandons the idea in favor of stroking his dick. On the screen Patrick grabs a toy, a fake cock, and pushes it into his mouth. Pete's breath catches as he watches Patrick swallow it down, bobbing his head as if he were blowing a real cock. His lips are made for sucking dick, and the chat absolutely floods with praise as Patrick takes it deeper easy as can be.

Pete groans and strokes himself a little faster, slowing when Patrick pulls off of the dick. He's red faced and a little sweaty now, but bright eyed and eager. Pete's gonna give this kid a ton of money by the end of this, he guarantees it.

"Okay." Patrick whispers on screen, and he turns over. "I prepped myself for you guys. Wanna see?" Patrick doesn't wait for an answer, instead he positions himself to where his ass is in full view, before pulling his panties down. He spreads himself apart with a little difficulty and nestled between is a glass butt plug, pale pink. 

Pete feels precum leak out of his dick at the sight and he groans again, fucking up into his hand. It's hot, and he's wishing right now that instead of a pink butt plug, it was him instead, fucking into this Patrick roughly.

Patrick pulls the plug out of himself and drops it to the bed, exposing himself to the camera. He turns again and grins a silly grin, eyes wide and bright. "Okay. Which toy?" Patrick asks breathlessly. Many call for a blue toy, and that makes Patrick laugh. "I just did that yesterday!" Patrick exclaims, but grabs a blue toy.

Pete can see why people have called for it. It's a huge blue cock, one that sticks to surfaces. The blue color makes Pete chuckle. It's ridiculous looking but Pete can't wait to see it in Patrick. It's got to be at least ten inches long, and he's wondering how Patrick can deal with that.

Patrick climbs off the bed and repositions the camera. He's on a wood floor now, and he sticks the fake toy on the ground, laughing. "God, you guys really want me to be sore, huh?" Pete's gone a little soft from the lack of action, but then Patrick's lubing up the fake dick and pulling his panties to the side.

Pete holds his breath as Patrick sinks down onto the toy, sighing. He stops, not taking in the full length, but holding himself above it. "This is a work out." Patrick breathes, before he rises up, keeping the head of the toy in himself before he sinks back down to his limit. Patrick throws his head back and moans, long and loud, and he starts up a pattern, fucking himself slow and deep on the toy. 

Pete follows the rhythm that Patrick sets, stroking himself closer and closer until he's on edge, teeth gritted as he watches Patrick. "Oh, fuck, can I cum, please?" Patrick whines, teeth digging into his lip. 

"Fuck, do it." Pete growls, bucking up into his hand. Patrick waits and then does, cums hard, untouched, and Pete thinks it might be the hottest thing he's ever seen. "Fuck." Pete cums, groaning out curses. 

Patrick looks at the camera with half open eyes, pulling off the toy and showing off where lube drips from his hole. "Want you here next time." Patrick whispers to the camera, a smile crossing his pretty face. Pete knows it's for show, knows he's not talking to Pete, but he groans anyways.

After that Patrick cleans up, chatting with a few people and Pete fumbles to click the donate button. He enters a hundred dollars, wanting to give more but not allowing himself to. "Oh, thank you!" Patrick exclaims a minute later, eyes brightening. "Guest2344, wow, um! This gives you a private show. I'll contact you from the email of the payment, okay?"

Pete feels something hot spark in him, the desire to know this Patrick better, he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sin! why!

When Pete checks his email the next day, there's an email from Patrick.

The email is simple, stating that he paid enough for a private show on skype and Patrick's skype name, babyboy51. Definitely the name he goes by as a camboy, then. 

Pete has Sunday off and the first thing he does is add Patrick on skype. After that he pretends like he's not waiting for Patrick to come online. He does the dishes and his laundry and eats a sandwich, and all the while he glances at his laptop, wondering when Patrick will come online. Not that he'll admit that to himself.

Finally, around three, there's a ping. Pete jumps to his laptop and scans the screen, a smile on his face when he sees the message.

Hi! Give me a minute and I'll call you!

Pete waits, very ready to see Patrick again. Patrick video calls him a moment later and Pete answers it, and the image of Patrick pops up on the screen. He's sitting on his bed, in the same setup as last night, smiling and waving. 

"Hi! So, like. First off I want to thank you for the money. Seriously." Patrick says, a smile on his face. Pete smiles back, glad that it's made Patrick happy. "Second... you're hot." Patrick blushes at his own words, face growing a pretty pink.

Pete chuckles and scratches at his neck awkwardly. "Thanks. And no problem, man. You put on a fucking awesome show." Patrick's cheeks stay a pretty pink and he smiles shyly, widening his eyes. "I'm Pete, by the way."

Patrick nods, and looks over him again. "So since you paid for a show you can have whatever you like. You can call me anything you want, tell me what to do, etc. But this is one time thing, unless you pay again." Patrick tells him, shifting and revealing a box. "I'll open this up and you can pick what you want me to use, stuff like that."

Pete feels excitement rush through him. He feels a little dirty for doing this, but fuck, this isn't like last night, with Patrick showing himself off for a couple hundred people, it's a one on one session. Pete figures that Patrick pleases people so often that it's time for someone to please him. 

"What do you want?" Pete asks, wanting to know. If he has one time with Patrick, he wants to make sure it's about him. He totally deserves it. Patrick's young and Pete bets he's been taken advantage of.

Patrick's cheeks, which have returned to their pale color, pinken again. "Oh, um. Well, I like when people praise me, and um... I really like, like... sweet words? That's why I like people calling me baby boy, stuff like that." Patrick admits, face growing a brilliant red. It's clear this a secret he hasn't told anyone, and Pete feels honored that Patrick's sharing with him.

"Yeah? Go on, tell me what else you like." Pete encourages, settling back in his bed, getting comfy. He won't get himself off until Patrick gets off. "Be good for me."

Patrick's eyes widen and he licks his lips, biting down for a moment. "I like, um. Tattoos. Do you have tattoos? And I- uh, I like being dominated. I like using vibes." Pete grins at Patrick and unbuttons his long sleeve shirt quickly, tugging it off to show Patrick his tattoos. Patrick's eyes widen, and he licks his lips again. That's going to drive Pete crazy, he just knows it. "Oh, oh wow."

"Baby boy, if I were there..." Pete trails off, watching Patrick fumble to take off his shirt. Patrick pauses at his words and looks up, eyes wide. "I'd hold you down and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk the next day." Patrick shudders on screen, and nods.

"Oh, oh please." Patrick breathes, pulling off shirt. "I haven't been fucked in so long, you know. Everyone thinks that 'cause I'm a camboy I get fucked daily, but I don't." Patrick tells him, a whine in his voice. "And last time I got fucked, listen to this, this guy totally came on my face and left. Like what the fuck?" Patrick's full on whining now, a pout forming on his face. It's a different Patrick from the night before, less soft and less innocent looking, more real, Pete realizes.

Pete doesn't know what it means, but he really likes it. "I'm sorry, baby." Pete starts, and Patrick sucks in a breath. "I'd take care of you, clean you up and stay." Something flashes in Patrick's eyes, and want floods through Pete. 

"Yeah?" Patrick asks softly, whine gone from his voice. "That would be really nice". Pete swallows and nods, because if he were there, fucking Patrick, he'd take care of him. He's not the type of person to fuck someone and leave them, if he's going to be dominating someone or fucking them roughly he's going to take care of them. He's not an asshole.

Patrick unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down, and he's wearing blue panties. "Panties, huh? You were wearing them last night, too." Pete says, eyes on his thighs. Patrick laughs softly and nods, hooking his fingers in them.

"Yeah, most guys really like panties. I like them too. People say I look good in them." Patrick tells him, and bites his lip again. Pete swallows a groan and nods, because he's right, he does look damn good in them. "I've got a bunch, a whole drawer for them. I'd let you see if you were here. I've got thigh highs too. Lingerie. Stuff like that." Patrick says, voice soft and sweet. "Too bad you're not here." 

Pete wishes that he was, feels a hot burn of desire in him. He wants to be there, wants to see everything Patrick's willing to show him, wants to fuck Patrick through the mattress and then cuddle him after. He doesn't know a damn thing about Patrick, but he knows he's cute.

"Next time." Pete says instead, and Patrick doesn't even blink, just nods fervently. "Now, what do you want to do, baby?"

Patrick smiles at the pet name and settles back. "Well... I kinda just wanna take it slow, ya' know? I'm really sore from yesterday, actually." Patrick admits, looking a little nervous, like Pete will demand something else. "I kinda don't wanna fuck myself, kinda just wanna play with my wand." 

Pete nods. They can definitely do that. "That sounds good. Why don't you take it out?" Patrick smiles shyly and turns to the box, opening it and rummaging through it. He pulls out a hitachi wand, and Pete watches Patrick shiver as he pulls it out. "You like using that?"

"Mhm. It's really powerful, so I have to keep the panties on." Patrick explains. "It'll take a few minutes for me to get used to it." Pete nods and licks his lips, ready to see it. He's hard about the hitachi wands, but he's never seen one being used. Right now, he wants to be there, teasing Patrick with it, making him absolutely scream.

Patrick smiles at him and flicks it on, and a buzzing fills the call. "Can I?" Patrick asks so softly that Pete has to strain to hear him. Pete nods and Patrick slowly presses it against the bulge in his panties, and he whines immediately and pulls it away. "Fuck." He breathes, and shudders violently. It's hot, and Pete feels impatient, he wants to see Patrick use it properly.

"You got it." Pete murmurs, and Patrick bites his lip, exhaling loudly. He tries again and manages to keep it on his dick longer, but he whimpers loudly, throwing his head back. "That's it, 'Trick." Pete tells him, keeping his voice soft. Patrick can definitely do it, Pete knows he can.

Patrick moans loudly and keeps the wand on his dick, thighs shaking. Pete bites his lip and watches, eyes glued to his pale pale thighs. He wants to be there, guiding Patrick through it, but he knows that's silly. "You can cum whenever you want. You deserve it." Pete tells him, keeping his voice low and dominating. He's not sure how much Patrick knows about headspaces, but maybe he could coax him into one. Then again, Pete's not actually there care for him afterwards.

Patrick plays with the wand for a bit until he finally lets out the softest little whimper and cums, staining the panties. Pete exhales shakily at the sight. He's so fucking hard in his pants and Patrick looks a little dazed, fumbling as he turns off the wand. "That was good." Patrick slurs, and he looks fucked out, even though he hasn't been. Pete nods and swallows hard, knowing he's like two seconds from cumming.

"You did very good." Pete tells him, smiling. He's aching to get off but he'll do that once he's sure Patrick's good. Patrick gives him a lazy grin, eyes lidded. He looks so sinful, and Pete nearly groans at the sight. "Can you clean yourself up?"

Patrick looks down at himself and giggles lightly. Pete raises his eyebrows and sees that Patrick seems a little off. Maybe he'd touched some headspace? Pete's not entirely sure, but Patrick just drops his head back against the headboard and laughs breathlessly. After a minute of laughing he looks back to the screen. "Thank you. No ones ever cared for me like that. You didn't even get yourself off. I get used and guys don't even care about me." Patrick says, stumbling over his words.

Pete can feel his boner fading, but that's all right, now that he knows this he wants to make Patrick happy. "I'm sorry. I swear, you deserve this." Pete says, smiling at him again.

Patrick gives him a soft, happy smile. "You know... You're really great. Call me again."


End file.
